Dreams of You
by I-IV-V
Summary: Yuki has a strange, silly dream involving the student council. Yuki x Kakeru


Hi all! Here's a short one-shot that I wrote for Kay, because there clearly isn't enough Yuki x Kakeru fanfic out there to satisfy her. XD Enjoy!

* * *

Yuki sighed and rested his head in his hand, listening to Kakeru babbling on and on about something. He was tried; he'd stayed up late the night before finishing a paper that he had neglected. He closed his eyes and drifted off… 

When Yuki opened his eyes again, he saw, not the council room as he had expected, but trees. He sat up suddenly and surveyed the scene. He was lying on a path in a forest. To his left, a creek flowed past him. Here and there a large rock or log in the creek created a miniature waterfall. Beside the creek, flowers were blooming. He could hear birds chirping in the trees.

"What? Where am I?" he wondered, looking around. "Wasn't I just at school…?" Yuki sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll figure out where I am if I keep walking."

He started walking down the path before him, admiring the forest. He could see something in the distance. As he got closer, he could see that it was small cottage made of white stone, with navy shutters. It was very tidy, and cleanly landscaped in the front. Yuki wandered up to the door, but before he could knock or call to whoever was inside, he heard a loud crash. _Oh no…_ he thought. He pushed the door open, and called, "Is everything alright?"

Yuki entered the little cottage. Inside, he saw a familiar brown head throwing dishes at the wall. "Machi, what are you doing?"

"I'm redecorating." she answered plainly, throwing another plate and watching it break.

"Oh." said Yuki, not concerned at all. "Well, can I help you?

"Yes." said Machi, handing Yuki a large serving dish. He threw it at the wall.

"…that felt good." Yuki said. He picked up a salad bowl and chucked it at the wall, watching it shatter.

"You're good at this, President."

"Uh, thank you." He replied. They finished throwing all the dishes, and then Machi began turning over and displacing the furniture.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked, moving to one side of a coffee table.

"Sure." Together they flipped it over.

Yuki looked around the one-room cottage. Papers were strewn about the floor. Pictures in frames had been nudged so that they were skewed. But Yuki noticed a clock, whose hands weren't moving, hanging perfectly perpendicular to the floor. "What about this?" he asked, gesturing to the clock.

"That can stay the way it is." replied the girl. "I like it that way."

"Ah… okay."

"I guess you'll be going now." Machi said sadly.

"I guess."

"Thank you for all of the help, President." Machi said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Its nothing." Yuki smiled. He exited the house, now fully "redecorated", and continued down the path.

He walked for a while until he came to a spot in the path where there was a fork. Yuki couldn't discern any difference between the two paths, so he sat down on the road. He was looking around, trying to decide which way to go next, when he noticed something.

On the ground, he saw some small splatters of pink.

"What is this?" he asked. "Paint?"

He noticed that the drops continued one way down the path, so he stood and began following them. Here and there as he traveled, he saw that a leaf or two was splattered with the pink stuff.

Yuki followed the paint trial until he came to a clearing. The whole area, it seemed, was covered in pink gunk. In the center towered a huge, elaborately decorated (pink) cake. Yuki could hear a woman humming, probably hidden on the other side of the enormous cake. He could hear her getting closer, and when she came around the other side of the cake, he could see that it was Kimi. She was wearing a pink formal dress and holding a giant hose that she was using to spray pastel pink frosting all over the giant cake.

"Kimi! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Silly Yun-Yun! I'm making a cake for the party tonight!" she replied in a singsong voice.

"The party?" he asked.

"Of course! Kimi loves parties. And Kimi loves pink! So Kimi decided to make a pink cake for Sir Black's party!"

"Sir... who?"

"You know, Sir Black?" she replied, throwing down her pink frosting hose and picking an oversized piping bag. Kimi began drawing large caricatures of what appeared to be the student council members on the cake in magenta frosting.

"I… I'm afraid that I don't…" Yuki replied. "Who is he?" Kimi didn't answer. Seeing that she was absorbed in her decorating, Yuki sighed and trudged continued down the path again.

He was walking along, admiring the gorgeous flowers and trees that the forest was comprised of, when suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by something.

"Stand up and fight me, oh _Prince_!" someone shouted above him. Yuki lifted himself from the ground and looked up. Above him stood none other than Nao, wielding an intricately designed rapier and dressed in a suite of black hardened-leather armor.

"What? Nao?" Yuki shouted, scrambling away from the boy. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You're my rival!" Nao shouted, and thrust his sword at Yuki again. Yuki frantically looked around for some kind of weapon. To his right, he spied a stack of swords. He scrambled to pick one up, and grabbed one just in time to block Nao's next attack.

"But I'm not!" Yuki said. Nao attempted to stab Yuki's right side, but Yuki deflected the blow and ran backwards. Yuki turned to face Nao again. Nao thrust his rapier toward Yuki, causing the student council president to jump back into a tree.

"Eh?" Yuki said. Caught off-guard by the foliage, he was distracted and Nao was able knock the sword out of Yuki's hand. Nao pointed the sword menacing at Yuki's throat. With glaring eyes, he said menacingly, "I won't lose to you." Yuki closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, when suddenly, a shout echoed in the clearing.

"I will save thee from thou vile knave, princess!" Yuki opened his eyes just in time to see none other than Kakeru, clad in a top hat and tuxedo with tails, swoop in from a vine in the trees and pick up Yuki. They landed safely in another part of the forest, the scene of the battle completely out of sight.

"Oh beauteous maiden, fare thee well?" asked Kakeru.

"You know," said Yuki begrudgingly, "I'm not a princess. And I'm fine, though I think I just had twenty years taken from my life between Nao and you, Kakeru."

"Who is this Kakeru you speak of? I am known in these lands as Black." said Kakeru, tipping his hat to Yuki.

"Okay 'Black'…"

"That's SIR Black to you, Yun-Yun. Now come along, we're going to be late for the party."

"What party?" asked Yuki skeptically.

"_The_ party, of course. The party that I'm having to celebrate my reign over this land. Well, my vice-reign over this land, actually."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Yuki found himself seated a table with Kimi's giant pink cake tottering precariously in the center. It was set for a tea party, with each place setting holding a different tea cup and saucer, as well as a different assortment of utensils. Yuki had a sugar spoon, several seafood forks, a spatula, and tongs accompanying his tea set. Nao, still clad in his armor, was sitting across from him. And Machi was there as well, donning a yellow, maple leaf patterned kimono. Kimi, in her pink dress and now also an apron, was now slicing the cake and pouring tea. Kakeru was standing on his seat, which was beside Yuki's, giving a speech about how many "awesome" improvements he had made as second-in-command of "the kingdom".

"And now," he finished his speech with a bow, "let us enjoy this enormous pink cake which Kimi has so diligently prepared for us."

Yuki looked down at his plate and decided to use one of the seafood forks. Unfortunately, his cake kept sliding off of his fork. He looked around and noticed that no one else had trouble eating with their utensils – Machi with a tea-strainer, Kimi with a butter knife, Nao with a baby spoon, and Kakeru with chopsticks. Yuki sighed and set down his fork.

"Hey, Yun-Yun, why aren't you eating your cake?" asked Kakeru.

"I can't. It won't stay on my fork…"

"Here." Kakeru picked up a bite-sized piece with his chopsticks. He reached out, and holding Yuki's chin still, fed the piece of cake to him. Kakeru leaned closer "It tastes good doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Yuki replied, blushing at Kakeru's closeness. Kakeru slid his hand behind Yuki's head, and closing his eyes, pulled the prince into a kiss.

"Kind of like you, Yun-Yun." Kakeru smiled.

Kakeru slammed his hand on the table, waking Yuki instantly. "Hey Yun-Yun! It's NOT okay for you to fall asleep while I'm talking, you know."

"Yun-Yun's face is pale! Did you have a bad dream?" Kimi asked.

Yuki rubbed his eyes and sighed. He glanced over at Kakeru, blushing a little, and smiled.

"No, it was a good dream."

* * *

Well, I had fun writing this fic, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Please feel free to review!  
-Elle 


End file.
